Gin and Aya's Anime Adventures
by slayerlina
Summary: Rewrite...again...Anyhoo, two normal, teenage girls are somehow, by some weird force in the cosmos, transported to an anime world. How will they affect the lives of our favorite characters? Mainly centered around Yu Gi Oh.
1. The First Infinite Void

Alrighty -rubs hands together- here is the re-write of "Gin and Aya's Anime Adventures." I decided to rewrite my happy fanfiction because _some of you_ were acting very prissy and insulting me for using "script format." The completely mindless (not to mention grammatically incorrect) insults might discourage some people, but not us. So, before we get started, I will explain a few things.

A. This fanfiction was written by two people: moi (Kat) and Galia.

B. This is a FANFICTION. This means that, using characters that have already been created, we will make up stories. Meaning, of course, that we can do whatever the hell we want with these characters. Sorry if what we do with them "offends" you in some way. You're just going to have to deal with it.

C. This fanfic is ALSO a comedy. Which means we will be making fun of all the characters and the shows/video games/movies they are from. Sorry if _this_ bothers you, but hey, _we_ like all the characters too. We still think it's fun to mock them sometimes.

D. Any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM or CORRECTION OF FACTUAL ERRORS will be greatly appreciated. However, insults or nitpicky weirdness will NOT be tolerated. Example: "ur story sux a$$, i will MAIM U NOW:(." Example two: "Pfuit. You forgot to capitalize "Monday" in the third paragraph on page six. You are an imbecile."

E. Don't take this fanfic too seriously! It's just something my friend and I wrote for fun. If you really don't like it, just go read something else.

Well. I think that covers it. I hope I didn't sound like THAT much of a bitch. Oh well.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Gin and Aya's Anime Adventures**

Chapter 1: The First Infinite Void

Oh the joys of math class.

Polytechnic: a school of rich and abnormally smart people that get on your nerves a lot. (You know who you are,) Full of happy little moments that bring the few normal people great suffering. Like P.E. -shudder-. Unfortunately, the most happy little moment in the life of a freshman is math class with Mr. Kidder (Bwa na na). Our heroes (we here that a lot, don't we?), Gin and Ayame (known to her friends as Aya), go to this "happy" school where everyone belongs to the "Poly family." Now, you see, Gin and Aya don't really "blend in" with the rest of the kids at the school. Sure, they both get good grades, they both love all the things regular girls love, they love knowing everything about fashion and make-up (Gin more with the stage sort then the normal kind), they're both very pretty (though try saying that to either of them and see what happens...), but there's one problem. Both of them are completely and utterly obsessed with anime. Because they go to a college-prep school, this means they aren't really...accepted.

Our story begins with the two friends sitting in the happy little math class pretending to pay attention to something they are never going to use and only pretend to be interested so they can get good grades, or at least one of them is...

"Pssst Gin! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Aya whispers.

Gin, who usually cares about her grades (except in certain pointless classes devoted to suck our minds out -cough- Human Development -cough-)is doodling some whatsits on her math notebook.

"Possibly. Why?"

"You're supposed to be paying attention!" Aya says, exasperated.

"Oh please," Gin says. "No one pays attention anyway. The only one who actually listens is Jeremy, and we already know there's something wrong with him."

Jeremy (as you have probably guessed) is that child who is in every class, the one who knows the answer to every question, the one who's glasses are always falling down his nose while he's memorizing his SAT preparation handbook. Come on, I know you have one of them in your class.

"Whatever. It's not my fault if Kidder asks you to answer a question." Aya says, turning back to her notes.

Gin suddenly looks over Aya's shoulder and sees Mr. K. standing right behind her. (Busted...)

"Aya, could you please tell me the answer to the Happenin' Hotdogs question?" Mr. Kidder asks.

Jeremy is now at the moment stretching his hand so high it almost comes out of its socket. (He would make a good boyfriend for Hermione...-cough-)

"Yes Jeremy?" Mr. K says very quickly so Jeremy doesn't get hyperactive.

"5x minus 2 plus 3 equals Q," Jeremy responds, sounding incredibly pleased with himself.

"How does that kid get this stuff?" Aya whispers to Gin.

"Alien powers." Gin whispers back. "Hey, Mr. K, I gotta go to the bathroom," Gin says, getting up to leave.

"Ok, Gin."

A few minutes later, everyone is walking out of the class room, it's lunch time. Thank God.

At the table where Gin, Aya and their multitude of friends usually sit...

"Does anyone know what happened to Gin? She's been in the bathroom for like, 10 minutes." Aya asks everyone.

Silence...

"You guys suck."

Aya walks to the bathroom and Gin is nowhere to be found. However...

"Ooh! What's the shiny thing?" Aya exclaims.

An infinite void (basically a shiny blue wirlimajig) had suddenly appeared in the bathroom.

"I wonder what it does..."

She pokes it and her finger goes right through.

"Ooh...where does this thing go?" Aya ponders aloud. "Meh. Has to be better than English class."

She jumps in...

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" (insert excessive amounts of punctuation) she screams, as she falls through a swirling vortex.

After a few seconds, Aya landed in a seemingly deserted alley...

"W-Where am I? AHH! Everything's all cartoony! Hey I'm cartoony!" she exclaims, glancing down at herself. "AWESOME!"

She sees a broken mirror (bwa na...)

"OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD!" Aya squealed, looking at herself and giving her hair a slight toss. "I'm all...anime. COOL! Jebus, where did that thing take me?"

And indeed, Aya had been transformed into an anime girl. She now resembles Anzu Mazaki (of the Yu-Gi-Oh! fame) in stature, although she is about 4 inches taller (5' 9" to be exact.) She has very pale skin; slightly layered, very long (down to the small of her back), caramel-brown hair; and bright green eyes with flecks of violet (very anime.) Aya has also been "assigned" her anime outfit. AKA: the outfit that she will most likely wear every day, unless a special occasion arises. Aya is wearing stacked-heal, black, leather boots that go up to her knees; an A-line, denim mini-skirt (it's not INCREDIBLY short, though. She's not "one of those" girls); a black tank-top that has the word, "RUBBISH" in big yellow letters across the chest; white-gold-colored, very large, hoop earrings; and a multitude of matching white-gold bracelets on her right arm. She deems this outfit, "Wow. Totally awesome. Not exactly high-fashion...but I can deal." Anyhoo, now that I'm done with the whole fashion thang, on with the story!

Unbeknownst to Aya, some gangstas had appeared in the alleyway while she was examining her new look. She finally hears them, and looks up.

"Hey biatch, give up yo' money, yo!" Gangsta #1 shouts. (He sort of reminds me of Erwin from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...I think it's the excessive use of the word "Yo!")

"Tch..." Aya says, crossing her arms. "If I had known that the stupid porthole would've taken me to the 'ghetto,' I wouldn't have jumped in..."

"Don't disrespect da West Side! Anyway you'd betta give us yo' money bitch, befo we pop a cap in yo ass," Gangsta #1 proclaims, brandishing his weapon.

"Hmm... let's see... I just got here from another dimension, and I'm not carrying a purse. Do you think I have any money?" Aya asks.

"Naw," says Gangsta #2. "But still, I need some money to buy San Andreas."

"Wow really? When you get it can I borrow it?" Aya asks.

"Ya sure--"

Gangsta #1 sweatdrops. "Shut up! Ya'll are idiots! Well, if you ain't givin us yo money, we gon have to take it..."

All the gangstas start laughing evilly, and gangsta-ly, and closing in on Aya.

"Just like LA..." Aya thinks,exasperated.

A spiky-haired boy of about 15 had just walked by the alley. He did a double-take, and stopped dead in his tracks. Yami Yugi (I don't feel like calling him Atemu, ok?) is now surveying what is going on in the alley with great interest...

"Well, here we go..." Aya says, in a bored voice.

One of the gangstas tries grabbing her but she punches him right in the face (haha loser). Another tries to sneak up behind her but she turns around and side-kicks him into a wall (wow, gangstas are pathetic. Guess that makes me a "hater.") Gangsta #1, however, comes around behind her in mid-kick and holds a knife to her throat.

"GIMME YO MONEY!" Gangsta #1 shouts. (Tsk tsk...gimme, gimme never gets...)

"As I've already said, I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"Aight den you gon pa--"

"Leave her alone," Yami says, making his presence known.

Aya gasps, but doesn't say anything.

"What's it to ya, homefry?" Gangsta #1 queries.

Yes, yes my jokes are lame.

"Just LEAVE HER ALONE," Yami says, loudly.

Gangsta #3 comes around and hits the back of Aya's neck, knocking her out.

Yami gives a bored sigh, "If that's how it's gonna be, then fine."

Yami suddenly turns into a super saiyan and beats every one of the gangstas into a bloody pulp. If you are now thinking, "Erm...super saiyan? What the hell?" do not fret. This will all be explained in good time.

"Well that was mildly annoying," Yami thinks to himself. "Who is this girl anyway? I've never seen her before. Oh well, I guess I'd better take her to the hospital."

So, Yami picks Aya up and carries her bridal style. -sigh- If only a certain hot Jedi turned Sith Lord -cough-HAYDEN-cough- would do the same for me... (Galia: HEATH) -Ahem- anyway...

Suddenly, a black blur is seen across the street.

"Oi, Shadow!" Yami calls.

Shadow the hedgehog (as seen in Sonic Adv. 2, Sonic X and Sonic Battle...blah blah blah) runs over to him

"Hey, Yami. Oh God," he says, glancing down at Aya. "Don't tell me you killed someone again."

Yami sighs. "I didn't kill her. Jeez. Some guys in the alley back there knocked her out."

"Oh…good."

Suddenly, a blue blur zooms up to them.

"Hi Sonic," Yami says to the blur, which promptly stops running and turns into a normal (!) blue hedgehog. In case you don't know, Sonic the hedgehog (as seen in so many video games and tv shows and movies that I'm too lazy to list them) has just appeared.

"Oh, hey guys," Sonic says. "Woah. Cool, Yami killed someone again!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Yami exclaims, anime-falling (don't ask how he still manages to hang on to Aya, I don't know.)

"Ok fine…sheesh, you don't have to get all touchy about it," Sonic says.

"Hello, little-boy-blue," Shadow says to Sonic, with an evil grin.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU…YOU…uuuh…BUTTHEAD!" Sonic roars.

"HA!" Shadow taunts. "You can't even come up with a good comeback!"

Sonic starts mumbling something about how he "couldn't believe he ever tried to save stupid Shadow's life and how he wishes that he didn't have to be affiliated with him and..."

"I dunno about you guys, but I have to get this girl to the hospital," Yami says.

"Oh. Right." Shadow says, looking at Aya.

"We'll come with you!" Sonic pipes in.

"Okay," Yami agrees. "Just shut up and stop fighting."

"Ok! Whee! I bet I beat you there Shadow!" Sonic screams.

"Fine -cough- littleboyblue -cough-"

So Sonic, Shadow and Yami are walking along the street towards the hospital when a certain person stumbles across their path...

"OMIGOD AYA!" Gin screams.

Although Aya had become erm...2-dimentional, Gin could still recognize her.

"Who?" Yami questions the seemingly insane Gin.

"OMIGOD! AYA, WHAT HAPPENED?" Gin shouts, again.

Gin realizes very quickly that Aya is still breathing and Yami Yugi, Sonic, and Shadow are standing in front of her. You see, Gin had arrived in this "anime world" approximately ten minutes before Aya. She had fallen in the middle of a grocery store. (More about her adventure originating in the produce isle in a later chapter). After composing herself after the original shock, she figured she should find out exactly where she was. This is when she stumbled upon Aya and company.

Gin had also, of course, been transformed into an anime girl. She now has the same stature as Serenity from Yu-Gi-Oh! She is about half and inch shorter than Aya. Gin has dirty blonde hair cut very short (like a boy cut, but so not) with bangs, and dark blue, sapphire colored eyes. She has also been assigned her anime outfit. Gin is wearing flared jeans with a huge picture of a phoenix stitched up the side of the right leg; a light blue, Fox Racing t-shirt; dangly, silver earrings with faux-sapphires; a silver belt with more dangly faux-sapphires; and blue Reboks. All she has to say about this outfit is, "Oooh...I like the belt..."

Anyhoo, yet again, on with the story!

"Oh. Hi," Gin says, realizing how insane she must have sounded. "Ummm, I'm Gin and this is Aya."

"Oh. Hi," Yami replies. "Ummm, is this your friend?"

"Yah. Ummm, what happened exactly?"

"She was being attacked by some gangstas."

"Okay…"

Luckily for this awkward moment, Aya wakes up.

"Woah… What happened? Ow..." she says, her eyes fluttering open.

"_Wow she's sorta hot_," Yami thinks to himself. Then, intelligently, says out loud, "Um..."

"AYA OH MY GOD!" Gin screams.

"Oh hey Gin wazzup," Aya says, kind of dazed

"Just in case you didn't know," Gin whispers. "Yami Yugi is holding you."

"Umm..."

Aya looks up and sees Yami, Sonic and Shadow staring at her.

Aya blushes. "_Ooh a guy is holding me. Omigod_...omigod, omiGOD, OMIGOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Oy," Gin mutters to herself.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"OH MY GOD!" Aya screams, jumping out of Yami's arms, somewhat begrudgingly. "You're Sonic the hedgehog, aren't you?"

"Well ya but--"

Aya starts vigorously shaking his hand.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" she exclaims.

"Umm…nice to meet you…I think…" Sonic says. "_This girl reminds me of Amy_," he thinks to himself.

Aya drops Sonic's hand. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Um…hi?" Shadow says, with a slight wave.

"I can't believe it, you're alive!" she says, shaking his hand as well.

"Well ya…"

"How come you didn't like, die after falling through the atmosphere?" Aya asks

"Well…um…" Shadow begins. "I don't really know exactly…"

"Right...fascinating."

"Are you done yet!" Gin asks impatiently, looking at her watch.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE YAMI YUGI!"

"Ya…" Yami says, knowing what's coming next.

"WOW!" Aya screams, grabbing his hand. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! This is so awesome!

"Are you done, NOW?" Gin asks, tapping her foot.

"Yes, Gin." Aya says, rolling her eyes and dropping Yami's hand (again, begrudgingly.) "God, why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"I don't try you know."

"Are you done?" Yami asks. "Or is this going to be going on for a long time?"

"Nope. We're good," Gin and Aya say in unison.

"Now can we go?" Sonic asks.

"Yah. Whatever," Yami

So, they start walking toward Yami's house, but on the way they are interrupted by the one teenage CEO of a major company that will make Aya's life miserable. Forever.

Seto Kaiba had just come upon the group.

"Hello Yami," Kaiba sneers. "Where are you go-"

Kaiba catches sight of Gin and is overcome by an emotion he has never felt before, the feeling that makes you wish that you were anywhere but here right now, the one that makes you really, really wish you had taken a shower this morning, the one that gives you a sudden urge to go to the bathroom really quickly; yes ladies and gentlemen, Kaiba is in love.

"Whee!" Gin screams.

"H-h-hi," Kaiba stutters, with anime hearts in his eyes.

Gin squeals.

Aya makes the motion of vomiting.

To be continued

Slayerlina: Well, hope ya'll liked the first chapter. Sorry about all my little "fashion interludes." I just think it's important for the reader to know what the characters are wearing. I know I like to know.

Now, you know what to do. Hit that blue button and make my day.


	2. Meeting New People

Alrighty, second chapter. Woohoo. I'm hope all...erm...-checks page- 11 of you who read the first chapter are happy about this.

Okiedokie. I believe we can start the story now...

****** Gin and Aya's Anime Adventures **

Chapter 2: Meeting New People, Some Friends and Some Foes

Seto Kaiba and Gin are now staring into eachothers' eyes with the little anime hearts like complete, goo-goo-eyed idiots. Suddenly, a certain anger-management-challenged brunette comes up and kicks Kaiba right where it hurts...

"OW!" Kaiba screams, falling to the ground and writhing with pain. "What the -CENSOR- was that for?"

Then, out of nowhere and for no apparent reason, Yugi comes in dressed in pink bunny pajamas with feets on them, banging on the _Engergizer Bunny_ drum.

"Do not kill Seto Kaiba. Do not kill Seto Kaiba..." Yugi says, in a very mechanical way.

Suddenly, the real Energizer Bunny comes running into view.

"Hey you -CENSOR-!" he screams at Yugi. "You stole my -CENSOR- drum!"

"Ooh!" Yugi coos. "A fuzzy, woodland creature for me and my PETA friends to protect!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Energizer Bunny shrieks, twitching. "NOT THOSE HIPPY FREAKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-insert excessive amounts of punctuation-"

The Energizer Bunny then runs off, attempting to tie his ears together so as not to hear the evil PETA propaganda. Yugi frolics after him.

Everyone else sweat-drops and looks after Yugi like he's crazy. Which he most definitely is. Quite possibly "fruity" as well...

"Uh..." Gin says, staring off in the direction that the pair exited. "Well...let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"Gladly," Yami agrees.

Wow, putting in totally random inside jokes is fun...

Anyhoo...

"What was that _for_? Because. You. Suck. And. You. Are. A. Jerk. To. Yami. And. His. Friends." Aya says, emphasizing each word with a kick to various parts of Kaiba's anatomy. Who says violence doesn't solve anything?

"_This girl is sorta cool now._" Sonic thinks to himself.  
_  
_"_Wow... she's hot _and _she hates Kaiba,_" Yami thinks, blushing slightly.  
_  
"I wonder when Gangsta #2 is gonna let me borrow his San Andreas..." _Shadow ponders.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Kaiba shouts. "Why do you care?"

Aya has now stopped beating on poor Kaiba (although I actually have no sympathy for the guy because I (Kat), like Aya, think that he is a squirming pile of putrescence. Hmm...wonder who Aya's based off of?) But hey, don't feel TOO sorry for him. They never ACTUALLY get hurt unless it's something significant to the plot. Like that awesome American dude who shoots everyone in _Gravitation_.

"Because Yami is so WAY cooler than you will ever be," Aya says, thwaping his head. (No, thwap is not a real word.)

"AYAAAAAA!" Gin screams. "Stop hurting Seto!"

"No way, this is too much fun. I wish I were like, a super Saiyan, or a sorceress or something like that so I could throw energy balls at him..." Aya says.

Yami looks Aya up and down. No! Not in the perverted way! He's Atemu for God's sake! Get that mind out of the gutter, young lady!

"Wait a minute," Yami says. "You _are_ a saiyan."

"COOLIO!" Aya squeals, looking down at her hands, having discovered that can now produce energy beams. "How'd you know that?"

"There are certain signs that someone is a Saiyan. I should know, I'm one too."

"Awesome!"

Yami points at Gin. "And, from the looks of it, you're one too."

"Woah," Gin says.

Aya suddenly realizes something..."YES! NOW I CAN USE ENERGY BEAMS ON KAIBA!"

Kaiba blinks and then starts running away. Aya turns into a super Saiyan and starts flying after him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kaiba screams in a Mario-ish way.

"COME BACK HERE, SISSY CHICKEN BOY!" she shouts.

"WOOHOO GO AYA!" Yami, Sonic, and Shadow cheer in unison.

"AYA, DONT HURT HIM!" Gin screams, grabbing her arm and pulling her down.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Sonic asks.

"Aya! You're gonna ruin my chances with Seto!" Gin whispers, angrily.

"But how on earth could you like someone like _that_?" Aya responds, pointing at Kaiba, who is still running around in circles like a chicken with his head cut off.

"I _know _I can change him." she says, with anime-hearts in her eyes. "He's sooooooooo cute!"

"Oh my God," Aya says, rubbing her temple in a frustrated sort of way. "You are _so_ pathetic, Gin. You should know that you can never change guys."

"Well you know what? IM GIFTED!" Gin screams in her face.

"Fine, fine," Aya concedes, holding her hands up defensively. "Just don't come crying to me when you realize that he's a jerk."

"Thank you."

"But can I still hurt him _sometimes_?"

Gin sighs. "Fine. If it makes you happy."

"Yes!" Aya says.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kaiba screams. Yup. He's still running around, screaming. Even though Aya stopped chasing him.

"Poor Seto!" Gin says, hugging him.

"Whatever." Aya says, giving Gin and Kaiba a look of pure disgust. Then she turns to Yami and the others. "Um, we haven't _actually_ introduced ourselves have we?"

Yeah, I wouldn't call screaming at them all "introducing" either...

"Well, I know from her," he says, pointing at Gin, "that your name is Aya. But I don't know her," he points at Gin again, "name."

Gin releases Kaiba, begrudgingly (hmm...beginning to see a pattern, eh?) "HeywazzupmynameisGinyou'recooldidyouknowthat?"

"Eh?" Sonic says.

"Woah, you remind me of someone," Yami says to Gin. "But I can't seem to put my finger on it..."

While Yami is pondering who Gin reminds him of, Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose the Hedgehog (as seen in Sonic Adv. 2 Battle) come walking towards them.

"SONIC!" Amy squeals, running towards him, arms open.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screams as she gets hold of him. "SHE'S GONNA SUFFOCATE ME!"

Amy is in totally and completely in love with Sonic. Fortunately for Sonic, this helps with his self-esteem issues. Unfortunately for Sonic, every time she sees him, she hugs him till he cant breath, which brings about the notion of impending doom to him, which causes him to find more, and more psychiatrists that are willing to race him and not cry when they lose. I know, this doesn't make sense to me either.

"Hmmmm..." Yami says, still pondering who Gin reminds him of.

"Oh God," Rouge says, rolling her eyes at Sonic and Amy.

"OH MY GOD!" Aya screams, gasping

Sonic, Shadow, Yami and Gin all anime-fall.

"Oy. Not _again_." Gin says, exasperated.

Aya jumps up and starts shaking Rouge and Amys hands.

"HimynamesAyayou'reRougetheBatandAmyRoseyourereallycool!" Aya says, very quickly as you can see.

"Hi!" Amy says cheerfully, releasing Sonic. "Wow! Am I famous?"

"See!" Sonic says, pointing at them and looking a tad rabid. "I knew she was like Amy!"

"Um, do I know you?" Rouge asks as Aya pumps her hand up and down.

"No but---"

Yami pushes Aya out of the way. "Sorry, Rouge. Don't mind her. She thinks everyone here is famous for some reason."

"Hey!" Sonic says, indignantly. "I'm famous!"

"Don't worry, we _all_ know that -cough-faker-cough-" Shadow says, rolling his eyes.

"But you guys _are_ famous, well in my world anyway," Aya says.

"What do you mean 'your world?'" Yami asks.

"Gin and I came here from a different dimension or something. Wait...how _did_ we get here...and _why_?" Aya responds, realizing for the first time how odd her situation is. (A little bit slow on the uptake there...)

Unbeknownst to Aya and Gin, someone up _there_ (you know, someone up in Heaven, Valhalla, The Netherworld of the Force...whatever floats your boat) has chosen them to come to this "anime world." Why? I do not know. But, for some reason, they are needed here. Sort of like how Kagome was needed in the Sengoku Jidai in Inu-Yasha. Anyhoo, I believe I will take this opportunity to explain how Anime World works.

Anime World is the place where all anime characters live after they are created. It is divided into many different subsections. These subsections are divided up based on location and time period. Right now, Aya and Gin are in the section where all the characters that live in present-day Tokyo are. As the story goes on, they will travel to the other subsections. Now, on with said story.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Kaiba says, finally ceasing his running around in circles.

"Sure," Aya says, pulling a Deck of Duel Monsters cards out of her pocket.

She rifles through the deck until she finds her Slypher the Sky Dragon card (50 bucks for a piece of paper...), which she holds up for everyone to see.

"See?"

"B-but-I-but...hold on," Yami says, feverishly going through his deck to make sure his Slypher card is still there. And it is. "Hey...there's only one of those in the whole world. She isn't lying"

"It could be a fake, stupid!" Kaiba says.

"Try calling him stupid again and see what happens," Aya says, glaring at him.

"Stop threatening him!" Gin shouts.

"What's up with her?" Rouge asks, pointing at Gin.

"She has some issues she needs to work out," Aya replies.

"Well you still haven't proven that you're not lying," Kaiba says, crossing his arms.

"She's not lying," Gin says.

"Okay!" Kaiba agrees, getting the little hearts in his eyes yet again.

"Well, this has been a very interesting day," Yami says, sighing. "You guys wanna come over to my house?"

Aya blushes. For some reason, no one notices but Gin. "Sure..."

"Oy," Gin says, sweat-dropping and rubbing her temple.

So now, everyone is walking to Yami's house when they run into...

"Hey guys!" Ash calls.

Ash and Misty (as seen in Pokemon) have just stumbled upon the group.

"Hi Ash, hi Misty," Yami, Shadow, Sonic and Rouge all say in unison.

I guess all the Americanized, popular, kids anime/video game characters are friends...Go figure.

"OH MY GOD!" Aya screams.

Right now, Aya can be described as "like a kid in a candy store." It has been her life-long dream to meet her anime idols. Gin's too, but she has a restraining order.

"Uh. Hi," Ash says, as Aya grabs his hand.

"Um, Yami? Do we know her?" Misty asks.

"Yah, and who's the blonde?" Ash asks.

"SHE'S MINE!" Kaiba screams, grabbing Gin, who blushes.

"Ew ew ew," Misty says, backing away from Kaiba slightly. "Why is _he _here?"

"Ya know what?" Yami begins. "I don't know. Hmm hmm... OH MY GOD!"

"What? What?" Sonic asks.

"I just figured out who Gin reminds me of!" Yami exclaims.

"Really? Coolio! Who?" Gin asks, excitedly.

"You. Are. My. Older. Sister!" Yami says.

"WHAT?" everyone else screams in unison.

"Woah. Cool!" Gin says, excitedly.

"WAAHHH! I find this perfect girl and she has to be related to _him_." Kaiba says to himself.

"Um, news flash. Gin cant possibly be your sister because SHE'S FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION." Aya says.

How, you're wondering, could Yami recognize Gin when she's never met him, and he's never met her? Well, this is how: Yamis father was, how should I say...a playa; but a playa of _dimensional _proportions. Yami knows this because when he asked his father the immortal question of: "where do babies come from," he gave him a very..."detailed" answer... This scarred Yami so much that he had to have his memory altered. Now, whenever he so much as hears the word "condom," he goes into a mental relapse and starts seizing. He (thankfully) remembers none of the details, but he did remember that he had a sister. This intrigued him, since he never had a gal-friend (the female equivalent of dude-friend), and was only exposed to girls when he escaped from the Millennium Puzzle (with sheer will-power too, he didn't want to hear Yugi rant away about Joey's new girlfriend). At the age of about six, he managed to find a picture of his sister and started to pretend to watch over her in a big brotherly way. Funnily enough, one of his favorite games was pretending that Gin was involved with an unsuitable boy (whom she wished to be rid of) and Yami gladly blew him to bits (the part of Gin and the boy played by his Barbie and Ken, Ancient Egyptian Edition. Ken's head had to be re-sewn multiple times). He stopped playing this long ago, but he still remembers his little sis. He had never actually seen her in person...until now...

"Well, there's one way we can tell for sure..." Yami says.

"Yes! She might not be related to him! Whee!" Kaiba says, again to himself.

"If you _are_ my sister, then your forehead will show the Millennium Eye..." Yami says, speaking to Gin.

"Ookaay, so wah-ah!" Gin says.

Sure enough, on Gin's forehead, plain as day, was the Millennium Eye.

"Hey, how come I didn't see that before?" Ash asks.

"I don't know, something to do with the spell I think." Yami says, shrugging.

"DAMN!" Kaiba shouts.

"What's up with him?" Rouge asks.

"I don't want to know," Shadow says.

"I think he's pissed that Gins related to Yami, which reminds me..." Aya says, turning back into a super Saiyan.

Kaiba, remembering when they first met, blinks then starts running away in a very Mario-ish way.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screams.

"YAY! GO AYA!" everyone cheers.

Gin bites her bottom lip and looks more than a little bit T.O-ed. "Mmm..."

"WHEEEE!" Aya squeals. She enjoys his pain a little too much, ne?

Suddenly, a menacing laugh fills the air.

"MUA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! SOON, YOU WILL ALL PERISH UNDER MY SUPREME POWER!" says a creepy voice.

"Eh?" Sonic asks, looking around.

"Wait. That voice sounds familiar. Hmmm..." Aya ponders.

"OH MY GOD!" Gin gasps. "IT'S--IT'S--IT'S--"

"MARIK! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Yami shouts, looking more than a tad angry.

"Waah! Sonic!" Amy screams, grabbing on to little boy bl--I mean Sonic.

"Pathetic mortal beings," Shadow says, in that antagonist-who-is-at-a-second-glance-really-a-protagonist way of his.

Marik Ishtar walks out of a dark alley right in front of the group, clutching his Millennium Rod.

"MUA HAHAHAHAHAH!" Marik laughs, maniacally. "ITS TOO LATE! I WILL SOON--HEY!"

"MUA HAHAHAHA!" laughs a second creepy voice. "SOON YOU WILL ALL PERSISH UNDER MY--MY--MY--uhh SOMETHING!"

"BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marik roars.

Bakura walks out of the same alley. "I'm doing the creepy YOU WILL ALL PERISH UNDER MY blah, blah, blah thing. Duh."

"But _I _was doing that you moron!" Marik says, giving Bakura a hard prod on the chest.

Alrighty, while Marik and Bakura are babbling away like the idiots that they are, I'll take a moment to explain these two sniveling pile of Wookie dung. Marik is an evil dude who is hell-bent on collecting the Egyptian God cards (notice that there are no godDESS cards. Pfft.) and Yami's ancient Pharaoh power. He plans on doing this with his Millennium Rod (which he stole from Yami's cousin, Akbarmed, while he was distracted by an unusual light flickering on a wall (he is very moth-like, you see. Follows the flame). Unfortunately, he uses his power for the supreme evil: forcing innocent high school girls to go out with him. Unfortunately, he was scarred as a child when he accidentally fell into a lake on a summer vacation, and had CPR preformed on him by his cousin, Tristen (YES PEOPLE, BE SHOCKED). You can see now why he is so evil and twisted.

Now, Bakura is Marik's evil minion. He is after basically the same thing as Marik, but for different reasons than Marik. He is only working for Marik to pay for his psychiatrist bills (which are frequent, since he has many issues to work out, such as being obsessed with wombats, by which he is fascinated. He is a member of the Wombat-like Citizens League...don't ask). He secretly wants to kill Marik and steal his power of mind control, so he can use the wombats to do his strange and creepy bidding.

Well, THAT was special. I think we should continue now.  
"DAMMIT!" Aya shouts, randomly.

"What's wrong?" Yami asks. 

"Bakura is _so_ messed up and I hate Marik," she replies, glancing over in their direction.

"Don't worry, we all do," Misty says.

Bakura and Marik are still fighting. Kaiba, in the meanwhile, is standing next to Gin, sneering at something.

"I don't really think I need to watch this pathetic rivalry between two second-rate duelists." Kaiba says, rolling his eyes.

Kaiba starts walking away but Yami grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"You're not leaving," Yami says. "I want to see Marik beat you again."

"Wait, wait woah." Aya says. "_Marik_ can beat him in a duel?"

"Duh, Aya," Gin scoffs. "There was a whole episode about it."

"Oh yeah...I remember. Wasn't that the one everyone at school was so happy about?"

"It seems like everyone hates him except Gin and Mokuba." Rouge observes.

"WHEE!" Aya says, cheerfully hopping up and down.

When Marik and Bakura hear the "whee" they look down and see Aya for the first time.

"WOW!" they breathe in unison.

"_WOW! She's hot! So's the blonde. Oh wait, she seems to be Kaiba's girl friend. Even _I _don't want to mess with Kaiba when he has a girl. Hmmm...and the brunette, the way she's looking at the Pharaoh... Oh well, I like a challenge,_" Marik thinks to himself, giving Aya the "once over." (PERV, PERV, PERV!) "_Wait a minute..._she _has a Millennium Puzzle? B-but-but-the pharaoh wah? DAMN! This means I cant control her mind... Oh well, maybe Ill just kidnap her later._"  
_  
_Well, happy readers, if you are somewhat perplexed by Aya's "Millennium Puzzle" do not fret. There is no need to go back and read previous paragraphs. All will be explained.  
_  
_"_OH MY GOD! WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW!_" Bakura thinks to himself."_She's sooooooo HAWT! Ahem. Need to be calm, cool, and collected. Chicks dig the evil genius bishie type. Breathe...Ok. Wait. What was I thinking about again? Oh. Right. SHE'S SO HAAWT!_"  
_  
_Woah dudes, lay off the Prozac.  
_  
_"What on earth are the two morons staring at?" Aya asks, gesturing towards Bakura and Marik.

"Huh? Wah happen?" Sonic asks, with a dazed look on his face.

"Oh Sonic, I love it when you act all dumb-founded like that!"

Once again, we find Amy smothering Sonic.

"AGH! Can't...breathe...help..." Sonic sputters, gasping for air.

Gin tries to come up with a plan... "Uh...Oh! OMIGOD! LOOK, IT'S um...uh...LEGOLAS!"

Amy turns around, but still holds on to Sonic.

"Um, Gin, there's no one there--" Aya stops when she sees Gin glaring at her. "Oh...YA! And um...OMIGOD IT'S LIKE, HAYDEN AND um...HEATH! And..."

"JOHNNY DEPP!" Gin shouts.

Amy squeals and drops Sonic like a hot potato. "OMIGOD! JOHNNY DEPP! OMIGOD! Hey..." Amy realizes something. "There's no one there..."

Pfuit. Turning around for JD and not Hayden or Heath? There really IS something wrong with that girl.

"Thanks you guys, I owe you one," Sonic says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Gin says, waving her hand.

All this time, Marik and Bakura had been staring at Aya. Then, they snap out of it and walk right up to the group.

"There's no escaping this time!" Marik shouts, in what he seems to believe is a menacing voice.

"Yeah, there's no escap--" Bakura begins.

Marik hits him very hard on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bakura asks, angrily rubbing his head.

"Just shut up and stop repeating what I say," Marik says.

"They really are stupid aren't they?" Gin says to no one in particular._  
_  
"Ok, ok--hey! Were not stupid!" Bakura exclaims.

"What planet are you from? Of course you're stupid," Gin says, rolling her eyes.

"Ok so are we gonna fight or what?" Yami asks Marik, impatiently. "'Cuz I sort of want to get it over with."

"We'll fight soon, Pharaoh. Just one moment, please," Marik says.

Marik walks up to Aya.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Aya, what's it to you?" she responds, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now, Aya," Marik begins, holding out his hand. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Will you kindly hand over your Millennium Puzzle?"

_To be continued_


	3. Constantly Being Annoyed

"Ok so are we gonna fight or what?" Yami asks Marik, impatiently. "'Cuz I sort of want to get it over with."

"We'll fight soon, Pharaoh. Just one moment, please," Marik says.

Marik walks up to Aya.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Aya, what's it to you?" she responds, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now, Aya," Marik begins, holding out his hand. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Will you kindly hand over your Millennium Puzzle?"

"What are you talking about?" Aya asks, looking down. "Eh? AWESOMENESS!"

Everyone looks at the now visible puzzle hanging off of Aya's neck.

"But...how?" Yami asks, looking confuzzled.

"Eh?" Sonic says...in that kind of stupid way of his.

"How come I never noticed?" Shadow wonders.

I'll answer that, because you weren't blatantly staring at her like some perverted freaks with weird tattoos.

"Woah." Ash says, a tad shocked.

"HOW COME SHE GETS A MILLENNIUM ITEM AND I DON'T?" a very dramatic Gin asks no one in particular. Oh Gin, it will all be answered in time, but for now, Aya gets a shiny necklace and you don't. Deal.

"Oh my God!" Misty gasps.

"Woah. That's unexpected," Rouge says.

"Ooh...it's so shiny" Amy says, admiring the newly discovered Millennium Item.

"What I REALLY wanna know is why he was staring at my chest in the first place..." Aya says.

"So, are you gonna give it to me, or what?" Marik asks, impatiently.

"Tch, no," Aya responds, putting her hands protectively over her puzzle.

Marik sighs. "Always the hard way...Oh ya, I have one more question."

"Eh?" Aya asks.

"Will you go out with me?"

Everyone anime falls.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Aya screams, completely horrified. "AS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF!"

"HEY!" Bakura shouts, glaring at Marik. "Shes MINE!"

Aya looks horrified once again. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shouts, clawing at her hair in frustration. "I DON'T 'BELONG' TO EITHER OF YOU!"

Gin is now laughing to herself because she knows something that Aya doesn't know...hehehehe...

"Woah. People are fighting, AND THEY'RE NOT HURTING ME!" Kaiba says, ecstatically.

"As you mortals say, shut up." Shadow says to Kaiba.

"Eh." Kaiba says.

"Okay, something is wrong here. I get here first, but Aya gets a Millennium Item. I'm boy-crazy, and yet only one guy likes me so far, and Aya doesn't even really care and she has three! No wait two! I mean two...yes... Hehe..." Gin observes, glancing surreptitiously at Yami.

"Stop this chitter chatter," Marik says. "I have work to do. Now, since you won't give me your Millennium Puzzle, I will have to take it! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While Marik is laughing like a maniac, another person drops in.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughs a REALLY freaky voice. "WHEEE!"

"SHUT UP, MARIA!" shouts a not-so-freaky voice.

Maria and Dr. Eggman (as seen in SA2) have just dropped in.

"Wow, you said shut up wow, wow, wow, wow." Maria says, looking just a TAD ditsy.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic bellows.

"Ew, that fat idiot's here too?" Aya asks, looking disgusted.

"Maria?" Shadow asks, his eyes wide.

"Shadow?" Maria asks, getting a tear in her eye.

The both run towards each other in slow motion, with a bunch of random cherry blossom petals thrown in, and embrace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rouge screams, looking completely horrified.

"EH?" everyone else asks in unison, turning around to see what's going on.

Rouge blushes a deep scarlet. "I-I mean um...good for you, Shadow"

" Marias _alive_?" everyone asks, again in unison. Excluding Shadow and Maria.

"Who's Maria?" Bakura and Marik ask.

"None of your business," Gin says.

Marik looks over at Eggman. "Why did you have to intrude? I told you _we_ were coming here."

"Sorry, Marik." Eggman apologizes. "Maria here got kind of outta hand and came here--Ooh!" Eggman finally notices his 'little blue friend.' "Hello Sonic!"

"Oh shut up!" Sonic says, exasperated. "I don't feel like fighting you today. In case you haven't noticed, we have something else to deal with right now."

"Oh Sonic," Amy breathes, love in her eyes. "I love it when you act all assertive like that!"

Kaiba snickers.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic bellows at him, while trying to fight off the glomp-obsessed Amy.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Aya shouts at them. "In case you haven't already noticed, we are dealing with creepy maniacs!"

"What she said," Gin agrees.

"Um, what were we supposed to be doing here, anyway?" Bakura asks.

"Huh. I dunno." Marik answers. 

"Wasn't it something to do with da Millennium Items?" Bakura asks.

Um, when is it not?

Suddenly, Marik remembers.

"AYA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" he says, pointing at Aya. "_She's a chick, so she cant be that tough anyway." _he thinks to himself.

Everyone looks at Aya.  
_   
_"FINE! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Aya responds.

Gin is the probably the only one who is shocked right now because she knows more than anyone (well, maybe her brother) that Aya NEVER duels and she totally sucks and she doesnt have any cards.

What Gin _doesn't_ know is that Aya won a happy shopping spree at the Glendale Galleria (ugh, gag me. Poor thing.) which has a quaint little anime shop where she bought a bunch of very rare Duel Monster cards...

"Oy..." Gin says, smacking her forehead. "She's _so_ gonna lose."

"How do you know?" Yami asks.

"She has hardly any cards and she totally sucks at dueling."

"Hey!" Aya says, obviously offended. "I heard that!"

"Well, its true," Gin responds, shrugging.

"_I knew it! She sucks. Maybe I should raise the stakes a little..._" Marik thinks to himself. "Also, if I win you...um...hmmm...Ooh! I know. If I win you give me your puzzle _and_ you have to go out with me." Marik says aloud, an evil grin on his face.

"Whatever," Aya responds, nonchalantly.

"Aya! Let Yami duel instead!" Gin says.

"Don't worry," Aya consoles. "I'll beat him in...lets see...what time is it?"

Yami looks at his watch. "Ten PM, why?"

"Ok. Ill win in 5 minutes." Aya says.

Gin gives her a very skeptical look.

"Alrighty then!" Marik says, rubbing his hands together.

Marik and Aya both pull out duel-disks (© Kaiba Co.) and put their decks in them. They are playing by Duelist Kingdom rules and both have 2000 life points. Why? Plot device, Mr. Frodo. Plot device.

"Lets duel!" Marik and Aya both say in unison.

I'm making this so predictable and lame...

Aya and Marik now pull 5 cards from their decks.

"_I'll_ go first." Marik says. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode."

_Blue Eyes White Dragon-  
Attack:3000 Defense:2500_

"How do _you_ have a Blue Eyes?" Kaiba asks, looking incredulous.

"I stole it from you, imbecile." Marik responds.

"Oh yeah..." Kaiba remembers.

Marik turns back to the game. "I end my turn."

"Ok," Aya says, looking through her hand. "Then I play Dark Magician in attack mode."

_Dark Magician-  
Attack:2500 Defense:2100_

"And next, I play swords of revealing light which traps your monster for three turns," she continues.

"Damn!" Marik curses. "Oh well, I play one card face down and end my turn."

"I sacrifice Dark Magician and play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Aya says, placing her card on the duel disk.

I am fully aware that DMG has less attack pts. than DM, even with her special effect thingy. She's just my favorite card.

_Dark Magician Girl-  
Attack:2300 Defense:1700  
_   
Marik draws and ends his turn.

Aya draws. "I place one card face down and I end my turn."

"I play one card face down in Defense mode," Marik says, as Swords of Revealing Light disappears.

Aya draws and gets Skull dice

"I play one card face down." Aya says.

"Hey, you look Egyptian. You got any Egyptian in you?" Marik asks, randomly.

"No. Why?" Aya asks, looking puzzled.

Marik grins. Which, by the way, looks very scary. "Would you like some?"

A vein pops in Yami's head, and he clenches his fist. Kaiba pulls out a notepad and writes down what Marik said while muttering, "I've been needing some good pick-ups..." Gin and all of the other females look disgusted.

"Dude, you really need to work on your pick-up lines..." Aya says, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Marik says, still grinning evilly (probably having some special...erm...'guy' fantasies.) "Blue Eyes, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"That idiot." Gin says, looking at Aya.

"Just wait..." Yami says.

"Yay!" Kaiba cheers. "She's gonna lose and then Ill never have to see her again!"

Everyone glares at Kaiba except for Gin.

"You wish, loser." Aya says, glaring at Kaiba. "I reveal my face down card, Skull Dice."

Marik swears loudly.

But...Aya only rolls a 3.

"Ha!" Marik taunts, looking a tad rabid. "Looks like your stupid plan didn't work!"

"Oh really? I reveal my other face down card, Graceful Dice."

This time she rolls a 6. Whee!

Ok. So Blue Eyes attacks and dies because DMG has more attack points so now Marik has 1800 Life Points blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

"Yes!" Aya cheers, punching her fist into the air.

"This duel isn't over yet," Marik says, looking extremely smug.

"Whatever you say, Marik." Aya says, rolling her eyes. "Ok now I play Nobel Cross-out which takes out any face-down monster I choose."

Marik swears loudly as a hand comes up out of the field and grabs his face-down card, blowing it up.

Aya waggles her fingers. "Sayonara Marik's life-points. DMG, attack his life points directly!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik shouts.

...and his life points reach zero.

**SUB-PLOT TIME!**

While all of this has been happening Bakura (who is supposed to be watching, because then he could figure out how to defeat Marik...) has been trying to...um... 'get with' Maria...

"So...Maria...that's a really nice name. "

"Oh, thank you."

"It's Egyptian, right?"

"Um...no. It's Spanish."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asks, looking mock-surprised. "You look like you have a little Egyptian in you."

"No, I'm sure." Maria says conversationally.

Bakura smiles. "Would you like some?"

Now before we hear Maria's response, I'm assuming we all know what THAT (points upward) was. I mean we HAVE used it twice in one chapter. If you don't, find someone who will explain it to you. Also, it should be mentioned that Maria has never heard this pickup line before, so it will be very interesting to see her reaction...

"Uh...sure I guess," she says. "Yes, that would be fun." 

Oh dear, Bakura seems to have started seizing. You see, he has never before heard the word, "yes" from a girl speaking to him. He is seizing out of joy.

Uh oh. While this was going on, Shadow seems to have eavesdropped! He is devastated, shocked, and wounded. Rouge on the other hand is...well, happy would be an understatement. Rouge, you see, a long time ago, was an ordained minister (yes children, she had a flock) and preformed ceremonies many, many times.

"Bakura! Maria!" Rouge screams as she jumps out of her hiding spot. "SAY I DO!"

"I DO!" shouts Bakura, stretching his hand way up, glad to be included in what he thinks is a lovely game (like Candy Land, his favorite game.)

"Um..." Maria starts. Then, seeing Bakura's obvious enthusiasm and thinking it's a game too (like Candy Land, her favorite game), raises her hand as well. "I do."

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" Rouge shouts, dramatically closing a Bible that popped in out of nowhere.

"Wh-What? But I thought Maria loved _me._ How could she do this?" Shadow weeps. Then, he gets his angry face. "BAAAAAKKKKUUUUURRAAAAAAAA! I SHALL NEVER REST UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU FOR STEALING MY LOOOOVE!"

Rouge visibly winces when she hears this, but keeps her cool. "Oh well, they're married now. Sorry Shadow. I guess you'll just have to find someone _closer to your species. _ _Hem hem_."

Several people nervously glance around, thinking that Umbridge has somehow come out of her insanity and traveled to Anime World in order to turn them all into pinstriped centaurs. They then look back towards the duel.

Maria looks very distraught. "What just happened? Am I married to HIM now? I thought it was a game! Like Candy Land!"

Bakura gasps. "You...like...Candy Land?" he asks, eyes big.

"Yes, I love it." Maria says, a faraway look in her eyes. "It's my life. I play it with my comrades at the Wombat-Like Citizens League."

Bakura gasps (Again? Jeez.) "Only the Burrowing Bishops are allowed to play Candy Land! You must be the Blonde Wombat of Truth! One of the most highly ranked Candy Land players IN THE WORLD."

Maria (no, don't do it) gasps (JEEEEEZ) and points at him in shock. "And you must be th-the Furry Wombat of Justice!" She looks at him appraisingly. "You know... I've always liked men who play Candy Land..."

Bakura jumps up, overcome with joy, and sweeps Maria into his arms. "TO THE BRIDAL CHAMBERS!"

Shadow, in the meanwhile, channels the Skywalkers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cries out while falling to his knees.

Maria looks at him piteously. "Come on Shadow, you never really expected us to actually get together did you? It was fun for a while, but really, you're a hedgehog. I'm a human. We need someone at least remotely close to our species. "Maria's eyes glaze over for a minute. "If you were a wombat, it would be a different story. Oh well, I must be with my husband now. Bye Shadow!"

Shadow falls, defeated, as Bakura carries Maria into the distance where, apparently, the bridal chambers await. He replays what Maria said over and over in his mind and eventually realizes... "A...wombat..."

Rouge looks triumphant. "Now, now Shadow. You knew it would never work out. Maybe should date ME on the rebound! Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

But unfortunately for Rouge, Shadow does not hear her. "Gin!"

Gin momentarily looks away from the stadium, at Shadow, not aware of the event that had just unfolded. "Yeash?" 

Shadow breaths heavily. " Can. You. Turn. People. Into. Animals?"

"Yah, I do it all the time." Gin says, thinking about all the times she turned her enemies into rodents/miniature ponies. And yes, she did have this power before she got to Anime World.

"Could you turn me into a wombat?"

Rouge seizes. "WHAT?"

"Please, Gin. If you don't, I can never be with Maria."

Rouge is motioning furiously (NO PLEASE DON'T DO IT) and although Gin knew the trials and tribulations of interspecies relationships, having been faced with heartache herself, she could see that Rouge and Shadow made a perfect couple. "Ummm...sorry Shadow. I seem to have...uh...misplaced it..." Then, she turns back to the duel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!"

At this point in time, Aya has just won the duel. Only a few people were watching the whole Maria/Bakura/Shadow/Rouge love rectangle thang, but most were paying attention to the duel.

"Wha...?" Gin asks, looking confused, having missed a few minutes of the duel. "Oh well. AYA KICKED SOME FREAK'S ARSE CHA-HAAAA!"

Yami smirks. "I knew it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba shouts.

"Eh!" Sonic cheers.

Amy looks at the playing field with wide eyes. "Ooh everything's all explode-y..."

Rouge is now in an incredibly good mood. She pats Aya on the back and says, "Great! Absolutely fantastic!" 

Shadow whimpers softly to himself.

"Coolness!" Misty exclaims.

Ash looks at Aya with great admiration. "Wow! This is almost as exciting as a Pokemon Battle."

Is that all he ever thinks about? Poor Misty...when they get married, its gonna be tough.

"Wh00t! Now I don't have to go out with a pervert! Hey Shadow...what's wrong?" Aya asks, noticing his rather obvious sullenness (see that? I used a vocabulary word.)

"Oh! Nothing's wrong with him!" Rouge says, over-enthusiastically. "He's always sour. Hehe. You know Shadow."

"Righto..."

"How did you get so good?" Gin asks, bewildered.

Aya looks away from Rouge and Shadow. "Two words," Aya responds. "Shopping spree."

"Oh."

"_Wow!" _Yami thinks to himself._ "She's hot, she hates Kaiba _and _she's a great duelist."_

Ooh...looks like Aya covers the basics...  
_   
_"How could I lose to a girl!" Marik exclaims, looking disgusted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gin, Aya, Rouge, Amy and Misty all ask in unison. 

Marik starts backing away slowly, as one does when confronted by a rabid squirrel. "Um...we'll just be leaving now!"

Then he, and Eggman (who Maria just left there, glad to be away from him) run away.

"Well _that_ was special." Aya says.

"You got that right." Misty agrees.

"Well you know what? I'm gonna go see a movie." Gin says clasping her hands together. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"No thanks," Aya says. "I'm tired. Wait a sec...where am I gonna stay?"

"You guys can stay at my apartment if you want." Misty offers.

"Thanks!" Aya says.

"No problem."

Gin starts walking in the direction of the nearest movie theatre. 

"Bye everyone!" she says.

Everyone waves goodbye and walks off to the apartment building where they all live.

_To be continued_


End file.
